


Truth or Dare?

by southsidepea



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff, Underage Drinking, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepea/pseuds/southsidepea
Summary: “Jeez, just spit it out already,”“I think I have a crush on Sweet Pea.” she muttered, scrunching her nose. Toni grinned, before bursting out in laughter. “What? That is not funny.” Y/N complained, taking another sip of her wine.“I’m sorry,” Toni managed to breathe out between laughs, “I honestly think you’re the last of the group to figure that one out.”





	Truth or Dare?

“So what do you wanna do until the guys come over?” Y/N asked, pulling off her leather jacket and throwing it on the floor.

“I don’t know, my mom might have some wine left in the fridge,” Toni smirked.

Y/N looked at her cautiously, before sitting down on the couch next to her pink-haired friend. “I don’t know...” she said hesitantly.

“Come on! You need to loosen up a little, you’ve been acting so tense whenever the boys are around.” Toni laughed, standing up and making her way into the kitchen.

Y/N sighed. Toni was right. In the past month or so, she hadn’t been able to relax when they hung out with the boys. They’d all been best friends since they were kids, except Jughead of course, who had only joined their little group a year ago when he transferred from the Northside. She didn’t know what had caused the change in how she felt around them, but now, her heart started beating faster and sweat prickled on her forehead whenever she was around them.

“Here you go,” Toni announced when she came back into the living room, handing her a glass of white wine.

“Fine.” Y/N chuckled before taking a large gulp.

“Whooh, someone’s thirsty.” Toni laughed, plopping down on the couch next to her. “Alright, now spill.”

“What do you mean?” Y/N asked in confusion, her eyes widening.

Toni rolled her eyes and grinned, “Which one of them has gotten you so… nervous?”

“No one!” she blurted out, a little too quickly. Toni looked at her suspiciously, trying to contain her laughter. “I mean,” she mumbled, her cheeks turning red.

“Tell me! I promise I won’t tell,” Toni pleaded impatiently, tugging on Y/N’s sleeve and pouting her lips.

Y/N groaned and turned to face her. “I don’t know. It’s probably nothing.”

“Jeez, just spit it out already,”

“I think I have a crush on Sweet Pea.” she muttered, scrunching her nose. Toni grinned, before bursting out in laughter. “What? That is not funny.” Y/N complained, taking another sip of her wine.

“I’m sorry,” Toni managed to breathe out between laughs, “I honestly think you’re the last of the group to figure that one out.”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Y/N panicked. Her shoulders tensed immediately and she shot Toni a threatening glare, who was still laughing. “Don’t worry, he doesn’t know, I think.” she grimaced and got up to open the door, revealing Jughead, Fangs and Sweet Pea.

“Whatsup Y/N?” Fangs said as he barged into the living room and took over the armchair. Jughead entered next and nodded towards Y/N before going to the kitchen with Toni with a case of beer.

“Hey Fangs,” Y/N smiled nervously, trying her best not to stare at the last person that entered. Sweet Pea immediately made his way to the couch and sat down next to her. She swallowed, her body tensing at how close he was to her, his cologne scent mixed with cigarettes and leather filling her nostrils.

“How are you, kitten?” Sweet Pea leaned a bit closer to her, grinning. ‘Kitten’ had been Sweet Pea’s nickname for her since she could remember, but somehow it sounded different now. Y/N turned to face him and forced a smile, trying to hide the fact that she was freaking out inside.

“I’m great, what about you big guy?”

“Glad you’re here, I don’t think I could bear these three without you.” he said quietly, winking before turning his head towards the kitchen. “What’s taking so long?! Get me a beer!”

“Relax, you’re gonna turn green.” Toni came from the kitchen, holding a beer out to him and Y/N, shooting Y/N a knowing look before sitting down in the other couch next to Jughead.

Y/N shrugged and opened the beer. Sweet Pea had shifted closer to her, so that their legs were touching slightly and his arm was draped over her shoulder. She felt her cheeks turn hotter and her skin started tingling, cursing herself for acting like this.

“Alright, what should we do?” Fangs asked impatiently, leaning back in the armchair and placing his feet on top of the coffee table.

“Drinking game?” Jughead said, receiving eager nods from everyone except Y/N who let out a quiet groan.

She sighed, ignoring Toni’s smirk and followed the group to the dining table. Toni brought out some cards, placing them around an empty glass. “King’s cup? Really?” Y/N rolled her eyes, sitting down next to Sweet Pea, since Toni had made sure the other seats were taken.

“What’s wrong kitten, you scared?” Sweet Pea teased, nudging her side.

“The only thing I’m scared for is your sobriety.” she turned to face him, giving him a coy smile.

“Oh, it’s on Y/N.” he leaned in closer and whispered, the warmth of his breath making her stomach flutter.

They played for approximately an hour and everyone was already drunk. Sweet Pea had his arm tightly wrapped around Y/N’s shoulder, his thumb stroking the skin gently under the sleeve of her t-shirt. Even though she felt more relaxed than earlier to his presence, she couldn’t help but twiddle her hands together anxiously. She looked over to Toni, Fangs and Jughead, who were engaged in a heated debate, paying the two of them no attention. Sweet Pea looked down at them and started laughing suddenly.

“Oh my god, your hands are so tiny!” he snorted, reaching his hand out to grab hers and pulling it up.

“They are not!” she scoffed, turning to face him.

He let go of her hand and held out his palm flat in front of her. Y/N raised her brow, looking between his hand and his eyes. She hesitantly raised her hand and laid it flat against his, a huge smile appearing on his face. Her hand was tiny compared to his. She watched his eyes flicker over to their joined hands before finding her eyes again.

“See?!” he chuckled, “You’ve got tiny hands.”

“You’ve got huge hands, doesn’t mean mine are tiny.” Y/N let out a laugh, her hand still pressed against his. He gave her a soft smile, hesitating for a moment before tangling their fingers together. Y/N felt her breathing become heavier, her eyes involuntarily moving down to his lips. He smirked and squeezed her hand gently, sneaking his other hand to her thigh.

“Sweet Pea!” Fangs voice suddenly ripped them back to reality. Sweet Pea quickly let go of her hand and turned to face the others, his other hand still placed securely on her thigh. “Truth or dare?”

“Uhm, truth.”

“Have you ever shit your pants?” Fangs asked with a proud smile on his face after careful consideration.

“Fangs!” Toni hissed and punched his arm, “You wasted a perfectly good truth question.”

“Yeah, when I was a fucking infant,” Sweet Pea laughed. “My turn.”

This continued for a while. Sweet Pea’s hand never left Y/N’s thigh, his thumb stroking it slowly. Y/N thought her heart was going to pop out of her chest, it was beating so fast. This was not how he normally behaved around her. A part of her was thrilled, he might actually like her back. The other part, was panicking. Maybe he knew about her little crush after all, and all this was was just drunk Sweet Pea.

Toni stood up suddenly and started picking up empty bottles. “Fangs, Jug, come help me with this.” she slurred out, the boys immediately getting up to help, leaving Y/N and Sweet Pea alone by the table.

Sweet Pea turned back to her, moving his hand up her thigh. “Truth or dare?”

“I thought we were done with that game.” Y/N muttered nervously.

“I’m not,” he smirked, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth. “Truth or dare?”

She shrugged uncomfortably in her seat, awfully aware of where he was touching her. What if this was a trap to get her to admit something? “Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me.”

Y/N froze, eyes widening in surprise. His brown hues were fixated on her as he moved his hand up to cup her face. His gaze moved down to her mouth, the corner of his lips curling up in a small grin before he leaned closer. Before Y/N could blink, his lips were on hers and a wave of electricity flowed through her.

She immediately grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. At first the kiss was gentle and careful, but then it quickly turned passionate and excited. His hand moved to her lower back, holding her close to him. She felt his tongue brush her lips before she parted them, allowing him to enter.

Suddenly, remembering they weren’t alone, she pulled away, gasping for breath. Processing what just happened, she looked at him in confusion and he smiled. He turned to see where the others were, noticing they were coming from the kitchen. He quickly turned back to Y/N and pressed a soft kiss on her lips before taking her hand under the table.

“Alright!” Fangs exclaimed as he approached, “Y/N, truth or dare?”

“Nah, fuck that. I’m done with that game.” Sweet Pea smirked, squeezing her hand gently and stroking his thumb over her skin.

 


End file.
